Construction
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie's home undergoes a remodel and in the process drives the whole family crazy. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Construction

"Nicky, I can't take this much longer, this noise is making my head pound, combined with my morning sickness, I'm about to lose my marbles." Jackie said.

With the new baby on the way the couple needed to finish the attic to make room for the new addition. So they had called in a contractor and now the house was going to have three additional bedrooms and one more bathroom. Also they were putting in an a large bedroom with an en-suite bathroom attached to it on the main level of the house for when they have guests, by doing so they would lose a little bit of the backyard space but they didn't mind that because the space they were losing in the yard was from the side of the backyard not the middle of the yard, so the kids would still have a decent size yard to play in.

"I know, it's driving me nuts too." Nick admitted.

"I think I'm going to take the kids to the park, it's nice outside, they'll have fun and it will get me away from this racket."

"Ok, and I'll just listen to music, hopefully that will drown out some of the noise and help me keep my sanity."

"Sounds good, help me get the kids' shoes on will you?" Jackie asked.

Nick grabbed Houston and put his shoes on while Jackie put Jasmine's on.

"It loud mama." Jasmine complained as she covered her ears.

"I know sweetie, that's why we are going to play." Jackie said with a smile.

After Houston's shoes were on Nick put Johnna's on as well, she didn't walk yet, but she looked adorable in shoes so he put them on her. Johnna would probably walk soon though, she recently learned how to crawl and now Nick and Jackie were getting a lot of exercise because Johnna was a little ball of energy, if you turned your back for a second she was out of the room.

"Need help getting yours on too dear?" Nick asked with a grin as he watched Jackie put her own shoes on.

Jackie laughed "Not yet but give it a few months and you'll probably have to help me."

Nick laughed too.

Soon Jackie and the three little one's were out of the house.

When they got to the park Jackie stood next to the slide holding Johnna while Jasmine and Houston went down the slide. Johnna struggled to get out of Jackie's grasp.

"No peanut, mommy doesn't want you to crawl here, it's dirty." She said.

When Johnna still fought her Jackie said "Ok, how about you go down the slide too."

She put Johnna up on the slide and held her tightly as she very slowly helped Johnna go down the slide. Johnna giggled in pure delight. Jackie helped her go down so many times that her back started to hurt from bending over to hold her. Next they did the swings.

"Me push Donna?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but you have to go very easy." Jackie said.

Jasmine gave her sister a gentle push once Jackie had placed Johnna in the swing for babies (the one where her legs went in, so she wouldn't fall off)

"Good job Jazz." Jackie said.

Jasmine kept pushing Johnna in the swing while Houston swung in the swing right next to her.

"Me push Houden?" Jasmine asked as turned her attention to her brother.

"Yes but do it easy." Jackie said.

Jazz did as she was told, Houston giggled hysterically.

"Houden funny." Jasmine told Jackie.

"Yes he is." Jackie agreed with a smile.

Soon the sun started to go down so it started to get chilly.

"Alright guys, we better go home, it's getting cold." Jackie said as she put Johnna back in her stroller.

When they got back home the contractors had left for the day, which was a relief to Jackie.

"Thank goodness it's finally quiet." Jackie told Nick.

"No kidding." Nick agreed.

"Did you guys have fun?" Nick asked Jasmine when she walked by him.

"Yeah, me push Donna and Houden." She replied.

"You did?" Nick asked her as he looked at Jackie.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"She means she pushed them in the swing." Jackie said with a laugh after seeing the look on Nick's face.

"Oh ok, because I could so see her just giving them a shove and knocking them over." Nick whispered to Jackie.

"That wouldn't surprise me." Jackie whispered back with a grin.

"Listen what do you say we go out to eat tonight?" Nick asked minutes later.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Jackie agreed.

About a half hour later all of them were out the door, they drove to a restaurant not to far from their house.

The second they walked into the restaurant Jackie turned to Nick and said "honey, we can't eat here."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because the smell is making me nauseous, I feel like I'm going to throw up." She said.

She didn't know what it was about the smell that was getting to her but something about it was making her sick.

Nick knew not to argue with her when it came to her getting nauseous so he didn't say a word, he simply smiled sympathetically, turned around and walked out the door.

They drove to another nearby restaurant.

"How's this one smell?" Nick asked with a grin when they walked in.

"It smells ok, I think this one will work." She replied.

He chuckled.

After dinner they went home and went to bed. As Jackie lay in bed she smiled, tomorrow was Saturday so the contractors would not be there, it would be peaceful at their house for a change. Jackie couldn't wait until the home renovations were over but more importantly she couldn't wait until the new addition arrived.

The End!


End file.
